


無紙之約(dnkb)

by yomilansuu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomilansuu/pseuds/yomilansuu
Summary: 年輕的訓練師以自己為目標，既興奮又讓人焦急難耐，而職業訓練師只能止步於冠軍是多麼荒謬的事情，他認為對戰應該要傾訴自己的全部，但比賽的滿腔熱血一如既往在一片喧囂後消散，就算有大堆輿論和合約約束他的行動，都不能阻止他去跟某人見上一面。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 2





	無紙之約(dnkb)

**Author's Note:**

> ＊anpk27話妄想  
> ＊最近的短篇跟對話小說都放下面連結  
> https://plus.fm-p.jp/u/yomilansuu/story?sid=35400

丹帝對剛結束的大師級對戰有些想法。

他不是因為善於等待才能維持無敗記錄。

年輕的訓練師以自己為目標，既興奮又讓人焦急難耐，而職業訓練師只能止步於冠軍是多麼荒謬的事情，他認為對戰應該要傾訴自己的全部，但比賽的滿腔熱血一如既往在一片喧囂後消散，就算有大堆輿論和合約約束他的行動，都不能阻止他去跟某人見上一面。

「找到你了。」

幾個小時前的對戰對手閒情逸致地在粉絲的視線下跟夥伴鋁鋼龍在露天咖啡廳享用下午茶。

已經清空的三個芭菲杯比人臉還大，與賽場上桀驁不遜的氣質相去甚遠。

小奶仙喜孜孜地從他手上收下作為小費的野莓糖飾，不像是因為比賽失利才找個地方暴飲暴食。

在身為龍系館主之前也是一般訓練師，奇巴納對任何寶可夢都來者不拒。

「冠軍來找我有何貴事？希望你能長話短說，不然會浪費店主一天的辛勞。」奇巴納暗示丹帝注意周遭放下餐點拿起手機瘋狂錄影拍照的粉絲。

店主……說實話店主也抗拒不了冠軍魅力，為了增加鎮店之寶已經備好簽名板跟麥克筆等候著。

他只能孤軍奮戰了。

「下次出席聯盟的淘汰賽吧。」

不，你一定要來。

「回到館後我會好好確認行事曆再答覆的。」

「聽說你把自己的社群經營得有聲有色，我也是從你的打卡才推測出你的位置，還好我也熟這一帶，不過也只有休息日的時候來外帶過飲料。」委婉的拒絕不會打動他，但是他不討厭奇巴納試圖推拒的反應，「憑你的人氣還是謹慎管理行程才是上策吧？不然會被奧利薇小姐嘮叨的。」

「冠軍跟我的粉絲的狂熱程度居然不相上下？」奇巴納起身，沒有縮著肩膀的他異常高大，「怕你是打世錦賽熱衷到忘記……」

  
「我們的形象都是為了娛樂大眾用合約擬定出來的。」

  
他湊近丹帝耳邊。

不經意開口露齒的模樣活像是準備撕咬獵物脖頸的猛獸。

「本大爺可沒有興趣跟你這樣自我中心的傢伙交好。」奇巴納向來都俯視他人頭頂，丹帝對那番話露出什麼表情他不在乎，「還有不清楚的地方嗎，冠軍？」

在對他有所期待之前盡快放棄才是理智的。

丹帝像是確認什麼似地，背過身去摸摸奇巴納的鋁鋼龍。

「這個話題我們下回聊吧。」

意外走得還滿乾脆的，這叫奇巴納不禁湊近鋁鋼龍打量，他看不出來他的搭檔臉上除了鮮奶油外，有什麼出賣他的蛛絲馬跡。

不出所料，冠軍短短一週就把他的精神與閒適時光榨乾。

「真是難得奇巴納先生在休假也來道館。」遼太說。  
  
「還不都是託某人的福，淘汰賽、研討、工商、產品發表會，都有那傢伙的影子，要是連夢裡都出現還得了……」奇巴納只好整週都都去跑巡邏，以免每天提心吊膽辦公。

不知道自己是哪裡入了冠軍的眼，明明聯盟公關那邊沒有發任何指示，卻處處被他指名。

整週下來積了不少公文，手持寶可夢需要舒展一下筋骨，重要的保養打磨也不能疏忽。

「大家都知道形象是一回事，丹帝先生對您感興趣，我們道館的評價也會提升不少。」

「本大爺是館主首席沒錯吧？」

「奇巴納先生確實是在賽場上叱吒風雲的馭龍至尊……鍛鍊從不怠慢，是為了品嚐美食跟增加社群話題；在廠商面前談吐得宜，但私下一個不注意就會寵壞寶可夢和小朋友。」

奇巴納是為了樹立什麼榜樣而堅持下去，他們都明白。

「深得拳關市民民心的形象是哪一邊，您也很清楚不是嗎？」

「肉麻得要死，全身都起雞皮疙瘩了……」

「不管怎麼說，奇巴納先生想跑也來不及。」

因為人家已經找上門了。

辦公室門一敞開就看到那抹熟悉的繡球紫，奇巴納光看著就覺得毒漫全身四肢無力。

「挑這種時候來道館挑戰沒門，遼太本來沒值班還硬要陪我，我不想讓那孩子還要辛苦整理場地。」奇巴納的界線只到這裡為止，實在不能再放任冠軍的任性，「別用這種方式給我們添麻煩，跟上頭申訴是你的行為可是易如反掌。」

「遼太說不麻煩，其他還有誰說過呢？」

聽到丹帝說的，奇巴納一時語塞。

因為奇巴納一直杵在門口，好像這是一個不對等的對話，他只好自己動手把奇巴納按到沙發上。

「洛茲會長沒跟我反應過什麼，他說公關形象也可以照我意思來。」觸碰到彼此手心以外的地方或許是第一次，丹帝摸得出奇巴納對鍛鍊絲毫沒有怠慢的堅持，「如果把我們的勁敵關係修改得緊密，你也照做不誤嗎？」

「聽起來你是拿定主意要找本大爺麻煩。」

「只要關乎對戰就不太瞻前顧後…我就是這樣的人。」

你跟我是一樣的。

「難道我讓你在聯盟吃下連敗記錄，即使在規則不同的世錦賽，你的努力也瞬間煙消雲散……」

  
_有讓你覺得舒服愉快嗎？_

  
被丹帝耳語觸動到的信念，彷彿變成了另一種情愫。

一種不可違背的羞恥感──

「……你這傢伙！」

「我很欽佩你…或許更多是羨慕。」

賽場之外，他們在伽勒爾也有許多的足跡重疊，彷彿並肩而行走過許多地方。

奇巴納懂得比他多，還針對他精心佈置每場對戰策略，他卻不怎麼了解馭龍至尊以外的東西。

鋁鋼龍全心把自己交給牠的搭檔，如同他與噴火龍，在小地方他也想跟奇巴納較勁──他的不服輸渾然天成。

「哈啊……本大爺還有事情得忙。」奇巴納大氣嘆了兩口，估摸一下自己可能減壽幾天。「先陪你一場解悶總行吧？」  
  
「比照聯盟賽制的。」丹帝笑道。

「原本要給遼太煮午餐的，好懶啊…」

「這頓我請當然沒問題。」

「看你樂的，反觀本大爺的辛苦只配一頓飯。」不得不說在轉動精靈球輪盤時，奇巴納感受得到面對毫無保留的對戰的寶可夢們正亢奮著。

「追加晚餐跟宵夜？樂意奉陪。」丹帝也有自覺用冠軍的身分打擾奇巴納會讓他不自在，他們也未曾在媒體宣言過彼此的友誼，那麼眼下只有一種關係符合利益，「那奇巴納輸給我的話就跟我交往吧。」

奇巴納手中的精靈球一滑，無意叫出的煤炭龜跳出來砸到自己的腳，跌倒連帶撞斷會客桌一條腿，說好的對戰也只打半套。

後來賠罪的那頓飯卻發展成兩人感情關係的起點。

(完)


End file.
